


Воздать за любовь

by Bukan



Series: Три луча: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон "Трёх лучей".  Ася согласилась выйти за Ксавьеля и надеется, что сможет полюбить его, как он её. А Ксавьель помогает ей этой цели достигнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздать за любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/gifts).



> Написано по заявке Naru на ФБ-2012.

Свадьба их была тихой, зато очень красивой. Море цветов, превращавших в том числе простенькое платье Аси в сказочный наряд. Валя с сыном и съедобными дарами, Марклен и Майя, которые напоказ обнимались, скромная церемония и скромный ужин… А потом Ксавьель и Ася остались наедине.

Новобрачная трепетала. Она дала своё согласие цветочному красавцу, сдалась на милость его нежного чувства. Но сама так ещё и не знала, любит ли его или только уважает и восхищается. И сейчас она была страшно смущена.

– Пойду уберу со стола и помою посуду.

– Я сам всё сделаю, любимая, не беспокойся.

– Тогда я пойду в ванную…

Ася долго лежала в ароматной пене – Майин подарок, спасибо – пыталась расслабиться, настроиться на то, чтобы воздать Ксавьелю за его волшебные чувства… Наконец поднялась, вытерлась, надела свою самую красивую рубашку. И тихо-тихо прошла в комнату.

Ксавьель уже ждал её на постели. Нагие плечи, грудь… дальше всё прикрывала простыня.

Ася легла рядом и затаила дыхание. Ксавьель бережно укрыл простынёй и её. И потянулся к губам молодой супруги.

Ася замерла, приоткрыла рот, позволила мужу прижаться к ней обнажённым телом – и даже через ткань ощутила жар. Но если не считать этого – Ксавьель был нежен и осторожен. Руки как побеги, пальцы будто лепестки. Он словно бы ухитрялся касаться Аси сразу везде, и она ни за что не сказала бы, когда именно он снял с неё рубашку. Он целовал Асю, шептал, как же любит её и желает, и его почти невесомые касания сводили её с ума. Ася застонала и обвилась вокруг Ксавьеля. И ещё чуть позже, почувствовав, что она готова, он позволил соединиться – своему твёрдому стеблю и её тайному цветку.

Ася тихо вскрикнула и приняла Ксавьеля в себя. Боли почти не было, она отдавалась с радостью, наслаждалась его восторгом.

Она не сможет его не полюбить.


End file.
